Anathema
by JennPennHS
Summary: What should have happened 1st episode of season 4 and continues from there! T for language
1. Chapter 1

**AN: ahhhhh this is my first ever fan fiction of any kind so bear with me please and let me know what you guys like and don't like! This is an idea I had for a while and now I finally have the time to write it. Picks up at the start of season 4 and like halfway through the first episode of the season, everything that happened before on the show has happened in this and I hope you like it!**

* * *

"Now detective Nash, let's start at the beginning shall we-" the door suddenly opens while Sam is having a bit of fun annoying the suspect with Traci.

"Detective you got a minute?" asked Dov.

"Yeah!" replied Sam with a grin on his face looking back to the steaming suspect who's just about had it with these coppers. Sam opens the door to the other side of the one-sided mirror and sees more like a boy than a man really, probably in his late 20's, wearing a nice fitted button up, slim black pants, and an expensive looking pair of desert boots and immediately assumes a lawyer.

"So what are you, his lawyer?" must be thought Sam

"No" the man replies with a laugh as if it was a ridiculous accusation, "Jacob Blackstone, drug squad" he says as he reaches out for a handshake.

_This is the famous Jay Blackstone?_ Sam thought to himself. Sam had heard his name before of course, Jay Blackstone is only the most reputable and successful person to have ever worked in Guns and Gangs in Canada. Apparently Guns and Gangs was getting a bit boring because he had switched over to the drug squad early last year, which Sam thought was only a rumor. He is a living legend, and even though Sam had never met him before he has heard his fair share of stories and modeled his career on that of Jacob Blackstone. Jay had become a rookie when he was 18, much to the demise of his wealthy parents, and had already made a name for himself at the age of 20. He now reported directly to the Chief of police, and chooses the assignments he wanted and the people he wanted to work with. Although rumors have it, that he works with a very tight-knit group of élite coppers and only brings in new people every couple of years. _What is he doing here? Does he want me on his next task force?_ Thought Sam.

"The guy in there, you got to cut him loose" Jay says before Sam could react "do whatever you have to do but get him out of here" Jay like Sam was not one for following the rules.

"Why?" Sam replies, partly just because he was curious, and partly because he didn't want to give the legend the idea that he was just some guy you could step over, in case if this was a test for Jay's next big assignment.

"Oh, that's not a request" Jay arrogantly replies in ah instant and heads for the door.

"No, he's a menace on the road and he's a pain in the ass" said Sam, knowing in the end he would have to cut the suspect loose, but he was curious to how this conversation would end, plus he was stubborn and doesn't like to feel inferior.

"Seriously? You're going to make me call your boss dude?" Jay was now starting to get annoyed, he didn't have time for this and frankly he was just fed up with city detectives thinking they run shit.

"Dude, go ahead call my boss, you know what? While you are doing that I'll just ask old Simon here why the drug squad is so keen to see him walk" replied Sam, feeling more confident and less star struck with every sentence.

Jay had heard the name Sam Swarek before, he had heard that Sam was a pretty decent officer until a rookie came around and everything went downhill from there. Jay married young when he was an up and comer but soon realized with the kind of work Jay and Sam do, there isn't really a place for relationships. But weighing the facts and rumors, Jay decided it would be easier to just tell this stubborn ass copper and move on than argue with him. So Jay led Sam and Nash into a room with the Frank but opted out the clearly recently cut loose rookie, Epstein, thinking he was just too eager and told them about the case. That there was a recent spike in the meth game coming in from Fort Erie and that he had put two cops undercover 6 months ago.

As soon as Sam heard two, cops, undercover he immediately thought; "McNally and Collins?"

_Aaaaand obviously now he chooses to pipe in_ thought Jay as he looked over to Sam. Jake just couldn't decide how he felt about Sam yet.

Jay goes on to explain that the shipments arrive at the same place but were distributed to various shops including that of Simon's and how he is must be in play tonight.

"We stole some of their product"

Sam was shocked and confused. _There is no way he would do something so stupid, _Sam thought to himself.

"We staged it like Steven McKowen was ripping them off"

Sam was outraged, "so you put 2 u.c. officers in the middle of a turf war", Sam no longer cared about the reputation Jacob Blackstone had.

Jay was getting fed up with these officers thinking they have some right into the case because the undercovers' were from their unit. "I need Simon out of the cell within the hour and I need you guys to walk away and leave this to the capable hands of the drug quad. Understood? Also do me a favour and stop busting my balls and let my guys do their job while you do yours. Oh, and you get in my way or jeopardize this case in any way, I'm coming after your badge." With that and a final stare at that Jay was gone.

* * *

**AN: ahhhhh okay that's the end of the first chapter! I was just trying to set something up, I'm sorry if it is progressing too slow I promise it'll get more original soon! Would love it if you sent some reviews! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm overwhelmed at the support I have been getting; I thought I'd get maybe 2 positive reviews! Thank you guys so much, I don't know if you guys know how much it means to me getting such positive and encouraging reviews to a first time writer like myself! And with that I'd like to apologize for the spelling /grammar mistakes in the 1st chapter, I was anxious to get it up!

* * *

"So what are we doing Frank?" asked Sam. Obviously there was no way in hell he was going to let the only rookie he took time to train and her partner just walk in to a turf war.

"Exactly what he said, walk away" replied Frank, and with that he was gone. Frank knew this was not a realistic outcome when it came to Swarek and protecting McNally but it was his job to say so.

Sam took a moment to have a little internal chuckle then looked over to Nash, "are you up for a drive detective?" If there was one other person that would go to the end of the world to protect Andy McNally, it was Traci. As Sam predicted Traci had agreed.

Sam knew the power Jay Blackstone had in the police department but thought that coming for Sam's badge would be a bit much, after all Jay surely had better things to do. Sam didn't want to admit it but every time Andy was in predicament Sam couldn't help but come to the rescue. It was a natural instinct for him – protect the ones you love...or loved...or still love but they walked away...or the ones that are easier to walk away than to fight. _Shit! _Sam thought to himself. He had spent months trying to understand why Andy walked away. He had spent months doubting his self-worth. But most of all, he had spent months on trying to move on. But obviously the moment her name came up all that work and all those one night stands were useless.

Sam grabbed the people he trusted the most; Oliver his best friend, Dov who was eager but loyal and frankly Dov worshiped him there was no way he wouldn't do anything Sam asked, Traci, and Marlo Cruz his new girlfriend. Sam laid out the plan and each individual's roles.

"Okay, I don't get it why isn't drug squad handling this?" Marlo suddenly asked. She was clearly missing something, a familiar feeling being the new girl in the division where everyone was like family to each other or had sex with one another.

"They have other priorities" replied Sam not wanting to go into the details about his motivation to get to the bottom of this. That would be complicated and everyone knows Sam doesn't do complicated

_Really? These people trust you without even knowing their badge could be on the line if we were caught and you aren't even going to tell them why? _Traci thought before replying to Marlo, "Two of our officers are working undercover on this, we are worried drug squad may have compromised their safety in an effort to move this along"

With that they were all in. Being a cop meant having one another's back through everything and they all knew it. There wasn't much of a choice to make for each and every one of those coppers of 15th division.

Shaw and Epstein proceeded to release Simon Dent from holding and escort him to his shop, while Marlo, Sam, and Traci looked around at some of the places Jay Blackstone had mentioned. They came up with nothing until rookie detective Nash noticed that all the businesses used the same gas service.

Gail was manning the front desk sympathizing with people who commit mass murders at their work place, when all of a sudden Jay Blackstone came barging into the station absolutely livid.

"Jay! Long time no see!" Gail yells as she jumps up from her chair. She was just eager to talk to something with a pulse.

"Not now" Jay replied and then vanished. Jay continued on and headed straight for the glass office in the middle of the station where the detectives resided.

"Okay what part of 'leave this to me' did you guys not understand?" Jay demanded. He was beyond annoyed at this point. Jay understood they were just trying to get their coppers home safe but they also needed to understand that they have that goal in common, and now they were preventing him from doing what he does best. His job.

Frank, Sam, and Traci all began to speak at once, but Jay went on as if no one had spoken.

"I asked you guys to do one thing, one thing is all I asked!"

"And we did, we just wanted to bring something else to your attention" said Frank. Quite frankly he was also getting fed up with Jay and his arrogance.

"The big man in a white shirt speaks! Go ahead, shoot, entertain me Frank because all you guys have accomplished today is becoming a pain in my ass"

"The pub, balloon store, body shop, and caterer, they all have one thing in common – Easton Gas. They could be using empty gas tanks to pick up the drugs and deliver them to a central warehouse." Explains Traci confidently.

"Great, fantastic, job well done, you all deserve a gold medal. But I don't have any on me so you'll have to settle 20 bucks. But wait, I got to use it to fill up my tank from all the gas you made me waste coming down here! We are done here, you hear me? Drop it. Stop wasting my time telling me something I already know! Stop. Just stop and go back to your jobs; writing tickets or taking pictures with tourists, or whatever you do. Just don't get in the way of me doing mine! I swear to god this is the last time!" with that Jay Blackstone headed back to the main entrance.

"Hey Jay! What was that all about?" yelled Gail, not willing to give up on the only conversation she has had with someone in 3 hours.

"I said not now, Gail! God what is it with this station and not being able to comprehend what I am saying!" replied Jay with a bit of misplace anger.

"And people say I'm rude."

* * *

AN: so this chapter turned out a bit different as I was writing it but I think it turned out okay! I've planned out the next few chapters and I promise andy will be home soon! Again please let me know what you like and don't like. And please stick with me through the next chapters as I promise you it'll get more interesting soon! Also let me know about the lengths or these chapters (too long, too short?)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Just to clarify, this is a Sam and Andy fan fiction however Marlo does exist but I have a plan! Also this is the last chapter based on the season opener. Remember when I said I now have the time to do this? Yeah well I lied ahaha, I'm still going to update but it's going to be slower than I would like sorry! Anyway hope you like it, reviews are always appreciated!

* * *

Jay had enough with this day, this division, the people and generally everything. _Just breathe, get in the car, drive home, and take a nap. _Jay kept thinking over and over again until he heard something.

"Jacob!" yelled Sam. When Jay looked over, Sam was only a couple of feet away running towards him.

"You just don't give up do you?"

"I get it, okay? You don't like people getting in the way of your operation, trust me I get it! Just pull our people out and take Easton Gas down" Sam tried to reason.

Jay let out a small laugh, "we don't want just some of them Sammy, we want all of them – the entire gang, and that's going to take a lot of warrants and a lot of justification, but glad you get it buddy!" he said sarcastically.

"Fine, just get McNally and Collins out!"

Jay stared at Sam for what felt like an eternity before saying "Really, that's what you want, to put an end to a career making operation? Fine, I'll pull them out once we regain contact, but you're going to be the one that explains to them why they just burnt a bridge with the best cop this damn city has ever seen."

"What do you mean regain contact?" Sam asked hoping he would not regret it later.

"We haven't heard anything from Collins in over twelve hours and McNally has been off the wire since this afternoon. Not that it's any of your business anyway."

"You don't know McNally, she doesn't go off the wire, she doesn't miss calls, you can't reach her something is wrong! You better do whatever you have to do to get them back because whether my badge is on the line or not I'm going after Easton Gas!" Sam was infuriated with Jay. He had enough of his arrogance and his undermining personality.

Jay took a step closer to Sam, their noses where millimeters away from touch and said "you may have known McNally 6 months ago but shit changes Sam. People change; they grow, forget, and move on. The only people who really know Andy McNally now are Nick Collins and I, so back the fuck down and don't talk about something you know nothing about." With that Jay got in his car and drove off, leaving Sam at a loss for words. Sam wasn't sure if Jay was right, that people change, that McNally changed but he did know one thing – he wasn't going to take the word of Jacob Blackstone. With his mine set, he angrily traversed back into the division.

Sam walked into the station to find Dov by the coffee machine; "Epstein!" he yelled from across the room.

"Shit!" Dov had spilt the fresh coffee he had just made all over himself "uh, ye, yeah?" he turned around while trying to wipe the coffee off his uniform.

"Let's go give our friend Simon Dent a visit"

Simon Dent appeared from around the corner and saw Sam and Dov waiting, "What the hell do you guys want now?"

Sam walked towards him, grabbed his arm, and manipulated it into a place where Sam could break his shoulder and elbow without even elevating his heart rate, "So how does it work?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Simon Dent cried back, sweating profusely.

"You're going to tell me where the meth is or I'm going to burn this place down with you in it" Sam replied in a dangerously low whisper.

Simon looked over at Dov with a look slightly of outrage but mostly of fear and yelled out, "You're just going to let him do this?"

"2 officers in danger, you bet your ass" Dov replied confidently, feeling badass and more like a true copper than he had ever felt in the past 3 years.

Sam pressed down a little harder as his patience was running out and Simon let out the plans to the entire operation. Simon showed Sam where the drugs were hidden in the propane tanks only to find that they were full of jelly beans, a full legal candy. Sam figured out that the meth never left the truck, so he ordered Dov to arrest Simon Dent while he looked for the truck.

Sam pulled up to the warehouse to where Nash had said the truck was last seen. He drew his weapon and walked in to the all but empty building, only consisting of 1 white moving truck, and 2 people sitting in front of it playing poker.

"Sam? What the hell are you doing here?" the woman stood up and walked over to him

_God, she looks good_, Sam thought to himself before walking over to her "Are you okay?"

"Yeah of course, why wouldn't I be?"

Sam nodded at Collins, acknowledging his existence, who had the same confused look on his face as McNally did.

"You two are done, let's go" Sam said instantly.

Nick got up from the table and walked over, "What? Why? What happened?"

"I'll explain on the ride over, let's get out of here before someone sees us."

Sam explained how Jacob Blackstone had compromised the integrity of this case, and that it become too dangerous to have undercover officers in the middle of a turf war. Nick and Andy were absolutely livid but chose to stay silent the rest of the ride, except to call Jacob Blackstone. Sam could hear his voice screaming through the phone, he knew he was in a whole lot of shit.

Jay had woken up from his much-needed nap to a phone call from Sam; however it was Andy's voice on the other end, immediately his stomach turned into a knot. Jay sped the whole way to the station and got there before Sam did, so he just paced around running his hands through his hair. There are not enough violent words in the English dictionary to express the anger Jay had felt towards Sam. Not only had Sam interrupted his nap but he had also thrown Jay's work for the past year on this case into the garbage when he got a call from Superintendent Peck informing him that a Simon Dent had filed a complaint against Sam jeopardizing his entire case.

Sam pulled up to the station to see Jacob Blackstone waiting looking like he was about to bust, but Sam had no regrets, he wasn't going to risk the lives of 2 undercover officers from his own division based on the word of some arrogant asshole.

"Andy, Nick, can't say it's good to see you, but my car is parked across the street, I'll drive you home and tomorrow someone will take your statements." Jay said, without breaking eye contact with Sam. Andy and Nick looked at each other and knew to be as far away as possible from Jay when he was upset and fled to Jay's car.

"I hope you're happy" was all Jay could manage to say and started to walk to his car. Suddenly he turned around and said "oh, and internal affairs will probably visit you tomorrow, as Simon Dent filled a complaint. Thanks for ruining a yearlong project in a matter of minutes buddy, hope you have a good night!"

Sam found himself speechless for the second time that day.

* * *

AN: aahhh not sure how I feel about this chapter, but I had to move things along. I`m really excited to right the next one though as I have a lot of good ideas! I`ll try to update soon! Reviews really motivate me haha ; )


	4. Chapter 4

AN: sorry this took so long to get up, this chapter is just Andy and Jay, but in the next one she'll actually interact with other people haha. Hope you guys like it! Thank you all again for your nice reviews!

* * *

Andy opted out on putting on her shoes; instead she just grabbed them and ran outside as the revving of an engine on her street was driving her insane. Jay had asked if she wanted a ride to work which she instantaneously accepted as her only other option was taking a bus that would force her to wake up an hour earlier. However she did not consider the fact that Jay recently bought a Nissan GTR, which he was immensely proud of and became the most obnoxious person with a sports car in the history of humanity. It had been 2 and half weeks, 17 days, and 408 hours since her undercover assignment ended abruptly. She had gone in once for a few hours to give her statement but even after almost 3 weeks it didn't seem real to Andy that she had to wear a uniform and work the streets again.

Andy quickly locked the door and did a half walk, half jog to Jay's car, shoes in hand.

"I told you waking up at noon every day for 6 months was going to bite you in the ass," Jay said as soon as Andy opened the door to the car.

"Good morning to you too, I'm sure all the neighbours loved the sound of your engine at 7am," Andy replied sarcastically ignoring his comment.

"I mean, it's basically a form of art,"

"Shut up and drive please?" Andy said with a smile to not seem as sassy as the sentence had made her out to be.

"Whatever you please my darling, but just one question, you nervous about today?" Jay asked with a tone of seriousness.

"I know you'll make fun of me but honestly yes. By the way Mr. Google Maps you should have turned right at the light we just passed," Jay had gotten Nick and Andy lost of more occasions than they could count but always thought he was right.

"Nick's picking up Gail and will meet us at the station," they looked at each other nervously, "and I am not going to make fun of you, I would never," Andy gave him a skeptical look, "alright fine I probably would on any other day, however today is not any other day and as someone whose job was to watch out for you I feel I have an obligation to tell you that Sam has a new girlfriend who works at the division," Jay looked over at Andy nervously.

After 5 kilometers and 3 red lights of silence she finally spoke up, "what's her name?"

"Marlo Cruz" Jay decided now would not be the great time to crack jokes.

"Tell me about your ex-wife" Andy demanded.

"What? No, and she's not my ex-wife...yet"

"Come on, please? I need a distraction, we still have a good 10 minutes until the station and I can't just sit here thinking about Sam and Marlo having sex!" Andy replied, her voice growing louder with each word.

"Fine, what do you want to know?" Jay asked after a few minutes of consideration.

"Her name would be a great place to start, I mean I've known you for 6 months and I don't even know what your wife's name is!" Andy said with a bit of misplaced anger.

"In due time young grasshopper, ask me anything else," Jay replied with a wink hoping it won't lead to his fatality.

"Why did you separate?"

"Andy..."

"Jay" they stared at each other, both not willing to budge while the light was still red.

"Did anyone ever tell you how stubborn you are?"

"Don't change the subject," Andy replied eagerly, she was way too close to turn back now.

"Things got complicated"

"So you just ended it? Thing got complicated so you broke up? Why goes everyone think that when things get complicated it is okay to just walk away? Some things are worth fighting for Jay!" Andy could feel her stomach churning; this was definitely not the morning she was hoping for.

"She was a leader of a SWAT team, I was leading a Guns and Gangs task force, our paths crossed, an innocent civilian's life was stolen, she took a different job and I left for the task force with you and Collins," Jay said starring straight at the road.

Even though Andy could feel his pain through the chopped up recollection of his marriage she had no mercy, "Did you love her?" Jay nodded, refusing to look at her, "then you shouldn't have left! You don't leave what you love, isn't that the point of love? To be together? Till the end?"

"Look Andy, I don't know what you want me to say! Do I regret leaving? Of course! We are on the same page here, okay? I should have stayed; I should have fought for her and I regret it now, but I came home to a note with 3 sentences on it! After 8 years of marriage, 8 Christmas', 8 birthdays, 8 years of being a part of her family, she left a 3 sentence note! She couldn't even face me! She wrote 'I'm sorry, I just can't do this anymore. I put in a transfer to a different station. It's for the best of us.' What was I suppose to do? She left me okay, she left me." Jay yelled back, his face red as a tomato but never taking his eyes off the road.

Neither of them spoke for the rest of the car ride, until they pulled up into the parking lot.

"I'm sorry" said Andy

"I'm surprised you have managed to stay silent for so long, you're allergic to silence" Jay said with a smile in trying to ease the awkwardness. Andy's stomach formed a knot,_ that's what Sam always said_ she thought.

"We're here," Andy said blankly

"Great observation officer McNally," Jay replied while reaching to open the door of his car but interrupted when Andy put her hand on his leg.

"Can we just sit here for a while?" Andy asked with a look on her face identical to a puppy dog's.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I hit a bit of a writer's block with this chapter but hopefully it turned out okay, sorry its shorter than usual :( definitely let know in a review. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Andy and Jay were sitting in the car for no longer than 5 minutes when they saw Nick and Gail pull up to the empty parking spot next to them. Nick got out first and opened the door for Gail in typical Nick Collins fashion, then walked over to Jay's car and knocked on the window signaling to walk in together.

"Do you have any words of advice?" Nick asked Jay before opening the door into the station, knowing Jay has been in their position many times over.

"You two were gone for 6 months, time did not stop, and people did not stop living their lives. You two were the ones that left, so don't expect things to stay the same," Jay replied with a tone of seriousness that neither Nick nor Andy had expected.

With that, the 4 of them made their way through the familiar doors of 15th division. They had got there 5 minutes before parade was scheduled to start, so they had no time to spare but as soon as they entered the building, all eyes were on them and the entire division started a round of applause. The success of the case was still yet to be determined but the coppers were like family to each other and they were just glad to have Andy and Nick back home safe. Andy and Nick made their rounds hugging and sharing a few tears with their colleagues but Andy couldn't get over the feeling that something was missing.

Frank suddenly appeared from his office, "alright, alright, Blackstone my office, McNally, Collins get into uniform, the rest of you to parade."

The coppers dispersed and followed the orders of their sergeant and made their way to parade and quickly found their seats. Andy and Nick had joined them shortly after, and took their usual between Dov and Traci, and started chatting with their friends. Another 5 minutes later Frank entered the room with Jay following closely. Frank made his way to the podium while Jay stood in front of the door. No one was quite sure what Jay's plans were since rumors started spreading that Superintendent Peck had enough of Jay Blackstone after what happened with Sam.

Andy quickly scanned the room, _someone is missing, _she thought as she took a second look at the back of the room. _Oliver, Noelle, and that's presumably Cruz but no Sam. _

"Where's Sam?" Andy asked Traci.

"He's a detective now, remember? He doesn't have to come to these anymore," Traci replied casually, trying to decide where Andy and Sam stood.

"Oh, right..." Andy said hesitantly just as Frank was ready to start the parade.

"First, a round of applause for Officer McNally, and Officer Collins for returning in tact from an undercover assignment with drug squad, you were both greatly missed," with that the room turned into a concert of hoots and hollers. It was always a good day when a copper returned home.

"Alright, let's settle down now. Second some of you may know Jacob Blackstone from the same assignment but he will be staying with us for some time. Superintendent Peck has requested that he is to be at the top of the chain of command at 15," immediately the whispers started among the coppers as they all turned their heads to the back of the room.

With all eyes on him, Jay stood in perfect posture and said "Listen, I'm not trying to undermine Frank or anyone else here. Just think of me as an observer and continue on as you normally would," everyone just stared at him knowing there was no way they could just continue on when someone from head office was watching them, waiting for them to fuck up so Jacob Blackstone could throw them under a bus.

Frank when on with the parade after Jay's little speech which Nick and Andy both knew was bullshit, if there was 1 thing they learned in those 6 months, it was that Jay always had to be in charge. Nick was assigned to traffic which basically meant writing tickets and getting yelled at by people who couldn't follow rules, while Andy was stuck manning the desk. Halfway through her shift Traci came to say hello out of pity, when Andy saw Gail laughing hysterically with Marlo Cruz.

"So is that a thing?" Andy asked waving a pen in their direction.

"Yeah, kinda, I don't know" Traci replied with sincerity to her tone. "But forget about them! We, the rookies, planned a camping trip this weekend but Oliver found out so he invite himself and a bunch of the T.O's, but it should be fun. You in?" she asked, changing the subject in an instant.

"A bunch of T.O's?" Andy asked in return suspiciously?

"Yeah, I'm mean Noelle can't make it because of the baby but it's okay, there will be alcohol and Nick's already in"

"So that leaves Oliver and Sam"

"And Marlo but I already wrote you down as attending, so just pitch your $15 to Chris and I'll see you after work at the Penny!" Traci said hastily and ran off before Andy could say anything.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry this took so long to get up! I feel like I'm apologizing every chapter for the delay but I just have a lot going on at the moment, I'm really sorry. I've struggled with writer's block for a bit but I'm really proud of this chapter and I think it's the best one yet, I hope you all feel the same! Let me know in a review, nothing I love more than feed back

* * *

The rest of Andy's shift went by without a hitch; it was excruciating slow but completely necessary to get back in the route of being an officer on the streets again. Andy had not seen much of anyone that day except for Traci and Nick that dropped by briefly, Jay had been busy introducing himself and catching up on all current major cases, and Sam was nowhere to be found.

"Penny for drinks?" Traci asked as they walked to the change room together. Traci hadn't been out much since Jerry had died but her best friend just came back from a 6 month assignment and she was ready to start trying to move forward in her life.

"Rain check? Tommy has an AA meeting tonight and I have to pick him up, just to make sure he's doing okay since I've been gone so long, you know?" replied Andy. She genuinely wanted to go and have drinks with her closest friends but Andy also didn't want to be picking her dad off the floor every night. Tommy had made him a promise that he would stay on the wagon but nothing was for certain.

"Oh, of course Andy! But you don't have a car," Traci knew this was leading somewhere.

"You're right Traci I don't, but fortunately I have an absolutely stunning and generous best friend who does," Andy replied with full on puppy dog face.

With a laugh Traci reluctantly handed Andy over the keys and said she would get a ride home from Chris.

...

"Hey kiddo!" Tommy yelled across the parking lot of the community center.

"Hey dad," Andy had the widest smile on her face as a relief was taken off her shoulders knowing her dad was still sober and very much on the wagon.

"You have to tell me all about working with Jacob Blackstone! And let me tell you I have not forgotten that you left with not so much as a note,"

"I'm sorry Dad, I really am. But you know this job more than I do," There was a mutual respect amongst them, not only as father and daughter but as officers. Tommy knew Andy didn't have a choice, being an officer first and foremost was in McNally blood and he couldn't keep that against her.

As Andy drove from the community center back to Tommy's house which was a good hour away, she caught him up on all the details and specifics; from what Jay liked to eat for breakfast to the first words she ever said as an undercover officer.

"You look good dad," Andy said when even she got tired of hearing the stories of the last 6 months.

"I am sweetheart. I've remained sober since you left, thought I should make you proud of me for once in your life," Tommy said with a smile but Andy could feel the sadness in his voice regarding his shortcomings as a father. Andy just smiled back. She didn't have the easiest childhood but it made it who she is today and although it took some time, she was proud of who she was.

"Where's Sammy tonight? I thought he would come with you, he hasn't missed a meeting since you left,"

"What? What do you mean he hasn't missed a meeting since?" Andy was perplexed with the concept of Sam Swarek attending AA.

"Sweetheart that's a red!" Tommy yelled as Andy slammed on the breaks and the car leached forwards. Thankfully they were the only ones on the road.

"I'm guessing by your sudden inability to drive, he didn't tell you,"

"Didn't tell me what? Dad!" Andy was growing impatient incredibly quickly.

With a laugh Tommy said, "Relax honey, Sammy would drive me to and from AA meetings ever since you left on that undercover assignment, he said you asked him to. Guessing you didn't though?"

Gripping the steering wheel tight enough for her knuckles to turn white and Andy replied with a simple no and they drove the rest of the 30 minutes to Tommy's house in silence. Andy walked Tommy to the door, made plans for next week, and hugged goodnight. Andy was excited to see her father, she just wanted to catch up with him for hours but she was completely preoccupied at what Sam had done for her. Tommy and Sam never had a relationship outside a few run-ins when she was dating Sam. She never though Sam would go through all this trouble after she walked away from him when she got tired of waiting. She knew at that precise moment what a colossal mistake she had made when she chose not to go to the penny 6 months ago. Andy was pondering her relationship or her now nonexistent relationship with Sam Swarek when she got a call.

She figured it was Traci calling about her car as she fidgeted through her pockets to find the phone she was constantly misplacing. But when she looked at the screen it read Sam Swarek.

* * *

AN: I'm already working on the next chapter so I promise it won't be too long of a wait but reviews always help with encouragement ;)


End file.
